We propose to establish a Center for Computational Biology and Bioinformatics that will serve as a focal point for research and education at Columbia. The center will facilitate the integration of computational methods into different areas of biomedical research through the fostering of collaborations between laboratory and computational scientists, through training programs, workshops and seminars, and by providing the computational infrastructure and support that is necessary for cutting-edge research in this area. In-house research will include areas such as DNA and protein sequence analysis, SNP analysis and its relationship to human disease, protein structure analysis, the analysis of microarrays, the analysis and comparison of complete genomes, functional annotation of proteins, the study of networks of interacting proteins, and the 3D structure-based design of new pharmaceuticals. The center will play a central role in education through the development of joint courses and degree programs with participating departments. An industrial outreach program will also be established in which industrial scientists will be able to attend center lectures, symposia and workshops, spend mini-sabbaticals at the center, and establish research contacts with center scientists.